The present invention relates to a removable arm rest shroud for aircraft passenger seats.
Seating arm rest boxes are typically manufactured from either a Comex panel, aluminum honeycomb, or machined aluminum for aircraft applications. The invention of this application allows for a panel and support structure to be attached to the aircraft seat frame. A box-like structure, i.e., a “shroud”, is then inserted over the top, covering the structural arm rest, and having connection points that snap, click, or fit into place while attaching it permanently with a screw at some location below the seat cushion mark. This structure allows the upholstery of the arm rest shroud to be structurally separate from the seat upholstery of the seat bottom, seat back and head rest. This can reduce the amount of time and the complexity presently required to upholster a complete seat.
Designing, manufacturing, and assembling the seat in this manner allow the upholstery of the arm rest shroud to be a separate, removable component. In addition, the separately movable shroud allows for repairs to be made after the seat has been delivered and installed without removing the seat from the aircraft.